


Who the hell is Eric?

by zimmiebitty (Angelwithwingsoffire)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, The Haus, the haus is very forgetful and stupid sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/zimmiebitty
Summary: Five times someone thought Jack was cheating on Bitty and One time they all realized their mistake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two hours instead of sleeping so I'm sorry if there's typos or fuck ups but I'm going to bed.

Holster knew that Jack was going to be visiting this weekend, so he only had to hope that Bitty had made more pie before Jack distracted him because he really needed pie right then. His exam that day had not gone as well as he had hoped and Bitty’s pie always made things better.

His luck seemed to be on his side as there was a fresh baked blueberry pie on the counter, with a note from Bitty warning that everyone only got one piece as he had run out of butter and was unable to make more until tomorrow. Holster cut himself a slice before quickly texting Ransom to pick some butter up on the way home so they could possibly entice Bitty into making another pie later that night. He threw his phone down on the counter afterwards, putting his pie in the microwave to heat it up because the only thing that made Bitty’s pies better was when they were warm. He heard his phone ding with Ransom’s response so he reached over to grab it, accidently grabbing the other phone on the counter instead.

There was an instant moment of confusion before recognizing it as Jack’s, and then he got a smirk on his face, hitting the button to light the screen up, hoping for something chirp worthy. What he got instead was a message from someone called ‘Eric’.

_When you get here, I’ve got a treat for you ;)_

Holster’s brow furrowed in confusion as he read the message. He didn’t know of any Eric’s at Samwell that Jack was close to, so perhaps it was one of Jack’s new teammates, but he didn’t know of any Erics on the Falconers either. It could be a member of the backstage crew, that would make sense, but it doesn’t make sense why he was leaving Jack a treat. Before he could think any more about it though, the front door of the Haus was bursting open and Holster had to throw Jack’s phone down to protect the slice of pie he’d already claimed as his before the others stole it.

***

It had been a long time since Ransom had seen Bitty this happy and relaxed, but he supposed that’s what happens when you finally come out to your closest friends about your secret gay relationship with a professional hockey player and former teammate. Tonight was one of the nights Jack was able to drive down and spend the evening with his old team, under the cover of coming to see one of their games and then staying the night instead of driving home, and Bitty had spent the last hour happily baking away in the kitchen. Jack hadn’t told Bitty that he was coming, so he’d surprised Bitty and the amount of money in the Sin Bin had already doubled. Jack had been kicked out exactly ten minutes in because Dex was just sitting at the table shouting ‘FINE’ every time Jack even smiled at Bitty and the poor boy felt bad for making Jack lose his NHL salary to the Samwell Hockey Team. Now Jack was just curled up on the couch, fast asleep.

Ransom noticed that Jack’s phone was on the coffee table, and seeing the perfect opportunity to fill it with selfies and photos of the Haus, snatched it up. He turned it on real quick, not knowing how long Jack was going to stay asleep, but the notifications on the screen stopped him.

 **Eric** : _darling are you asleep?_

 **Eric** : _I’m going to assume that is a yes._

 **Eric** : _Let me know when you wake up. I’ve still got to repay you for your surprise ;)_

Ransom stared at the messages for a long while before the screen went dark and he lowered it back down to the table. Who the hell was Eric?

***

Shitty didn’t get to go down to Providence nearly as often as he wanted to, but with Jack’s season as busy as it is and Shitty’s first year in law school, their schedules rarely lined up. Whenever they did, Shitty made sure to get on a train and go visit his best friend to make sure that Jack wasn’t driving himself into the ground. He knew that many of these times were also when Jack and Bitty’s schedules also lined up. That meant he still had to share Jack with his boyfriend, but both of them were used to Shitty and his nakedness so neither of them minded much. One weekend when Bitty wasn’t able to visit Jack but Shitty was, Shitty was waiting for Jack to get out of the shower when he heard Jack’s phone go off in the kitchen. As the wonderful best friend he is, he took it upon himself to get up off the couch to go check it in case it was important.

On Jack’s phone was a new text message from someone called ‘Eric’.

_Hey baby when are you gonna be free today? I miss the sound of your voice :(_

Shitty stared at the phone, confused. Jack was dating Bitty. Jack was very much in love with Bitty. Bitty was very much in love with Jack. So who the fuck was Eric and why the fuck was he texting Jack saying he missed the sound of his voice?

Before Shitty could think of it, he heard the shower turn off and knew Jack would be out any moment. Shitty put the phone down right where he’d found it and fled back to the couch, thinking over what he’d just seen. Was Jack…cheating on Bitty?

***

Nursey and Dex were finally beginning to get along together. At the beginning of the year, Bitty had begun to force them to talk to one another whenever they argued about something one of them had said that the other found offensive. It had actually worked, better than anyone anticipated as when they were able to understand what the other was feeling, they were able to understand why they were upset and why they shouldn’t do it. It had helped their friendship and their game, becoming almost as in tune with each other as Holster and Ransom. They’d also discovered that working on their homework in the kitchen was more productive than attempting to do it in their dorm rooms. As such, their diets have gone to shit due to Bitty’s pies and other sweets, diets that are only saved when Jack comes to visit and drags Bitty out of the kitchen. However, there was a one in ten chance that it would be one of the days when Jack was coming off a loss and just wanted to eat Bitty’s baking and not think about hockey. Then their diets went even more to shit.

It was one of those days when Bitty took Jack’s phone and set it up on the counter to play some of Jack’s music as well to help him and his mood. Jack sat at the table with them, helping Nursey with his history class so he doesn’t fail his gen-ed requirements, and occasionally looking up at Bitty when certain songs came on. Dex had to keep biting his tongue to stop himself from fining Jack, knowing that Jack didn’t need that today of all days.

At one point, Jack’s phone buzzed but Jack merely glanced at it before going back to Nursey’s work. Dex more than glanced at it, catching the message flashing across the screen.

 **Eric** : _Hey baby I love you, I’m proud of you, and I can’t express how much I’ve missed you._

Dex stared at it in confusion until the screen went dark again before pulling out his own phone and sending a message to Nursey.

_Did u see that message on jacks phone?_

Nursey glanced at his phone when it buzzed, brow furrowing as he read Dex’s message. He looked up at him and shook his head slightly.

Dex frowned, shaking his own head. Maybe he’d just imagined it. Hopefully he’d just imagined it. He didn’t want to think about what would happen to this team if Jack was actually cheating on Bitty.

***

Chowder was undoubtedly Bitty’s unofficial son. Bitty had taken one look at the frog at the start of his first year and chosen him to be his child. Nursey and Dex could take care of themselves and each other, but Chowder needed some help sometimes. Many times. A lot of the times. And this one of those times. He knew that Jack was visiting but he needed advice right away. It was extremely important. He knocked on Bitty’s door, able to hear strains of music coming from inside.

“Come on in!”

Chowder opened the door to find Jack lying on Bitty’s bed.

“Hey Chowder.” Jack smiled. “Did you need something?”

“Yea Jack, I don’t want to bother you, but I needed advice about what to wear tonight for my date with Farmer because it’s our anniversary and I really need to impress her because she is just so amazing and I love her and she always looks so gorgeous and amazing and next to her I look awful unless I try but I’m not very good at fashion and so I needed Bitty’s advice because he always looks so put together and knows what matches and-”

“Chowder.” Jack interrupted. “Bitty’s at a study session for one of his classes. He’ll be home in about ten minutes and I’m sure he’ll be glad to help you after that.”

“Oh.” Chowder smiled. “Okay. Thank you!”

Jack nodded. “Is that everything?”

Chowder thought for a long moment. “No I think that’s all.”

“Okay.” Jack smiled.

At that moment, the phone sitting on the table near Bitty’s door buzzed, a message flashing across the screen.

 **Eric** : _I’ll see you soon darling! I love you!_

“Could you throw me my phone, Chowder?” Jack asked.

Chowder stood there for a long moment, staring at the phone.

“Chowder?”

Chowder snapped out of his surprise, picking up and tossing the phone to Jack before fleeing the room. Is Jack cheating on Bitty? Is Jack Zimmermann, Chowder’s NHL teammate, Chowder’s role model, Chowder’s _friend_ , cheating on Bitty?!

***

“Chowder?” Holster looked up from the desk. “What’s going on?”

“Is Ransom here?” Chowder asked, looking uncomfortable. “I-I have something to ask you guys about I don’t know what to do and it might affect the team and a lot of people I’m just really confused and I need some advice.”

“I’m here.” Ransom’s voice floated down from the top bed of the bunks in the corner. His head popped over the edge and looked down at the tiny goalie. “What’s up Chowder?”

“I-I-I…” Chowder stuttered.

Ransom and Holster made eye contact, swiftly having a silent discussion, before Ransom swung down from the top bed and they ushered Chowder to a desk chair to sit down.

“Chowder.” Holster said seriously. “What’s going on?”

“What did you see that’s got you all worked up?” Ransom added.

“IthinkJackmightpossiblybecheatingonBittyandIdon’tknowwhattodo.” Chowder blurted out.

The D-Men captains looked at each other.

“Say again?” Ransom asked.

“I think Jack might possibly be cheating on Bitty, and I don’t know what to do.” Chowder repeated slower.

Ransom and Hoslter looked at each other.

“What did you see?” Holster asked.

“Jack got a text from someone called Eric that said ‘I’ll see you soon darling, I love you.’ And I don’t know what to do about that.” Chowder told them.

“We’ve seen similar things.” Ransom said slowly. “We’ve both seen messages from this Eric fellow that seem very…personal for someone not dating Jack.”

Chowder nodded. “And I just, I don’t want to betray Jack or accuse him of anything that he isn’t doing but it’s Bitty.”

“Yea and we all know Bitty.” Holster agreed. “Jack cheating on him would destroy him.”

“We need to have an intervention.” Ransom decided. “Get the boys together and confronting Jack about this Eric guy.”

“Okay.” Holster nodded. “Us three, Nursey and Dex, and we should probably bring Shitty in as well, he might know something we don’t.”

“And we need Lardo there for this.” Ransom jumped in. “She’ll be able to handle it if it all goes south.”

“Plan decided.” Holster looked at Chowder. “Chow, get Nursey and Dex here tomorrow morning. I’ll call Shitty, Rans you get Lardo in on this. Don’t tell her anything, she’ll talk to Shitty and if he’s on Jack’s side he might try to help Jack hide it all.”

Ransom nodded. “Agreed. Let’s do this.”

***

The next morning, Lardo was sent to wake the couple up and bring them down to the kitchen. None of the other boys would tell her what was going on, but they weren’t all complete idiots so she was hoping that this ‘serious conversation’ Ransom and Holster wanted to have with Jack and Bitty. She was hoping it was just about all the fines they were getting, but she doubted it with the edge she could feel around them.

“Boys!” Lardo called through Bitty’s door, pounding on it as well.

A moment later the door swung open to reveal Jack standing there, looking disheveled and sleepy. “Lardo?”

“The other boys have declared a meeting downstairs.” She told him. “Both of you seem to be the stars of the show.”

Jack’s brow furrowed. “Why?”

“I have no idea. They won’t tell me anything.”

Jack sighed, turning to look at Bitty, who was still asleep in the bed. “I hate waking him up. He looks so peaceful like this.”

Lardo smirked. “I’d fine you but you’re still waking up so I’ll let it pass.”

Jack smiled. “Thanks Lardo.”

“Of course.” She rolled her eyes. “Just don’t go expecting it all the time.”

“I would never.” Jack laughed. “We’ll be down in five.”

She nodded. “Good luck.”

“I’m going to need it with him.” Jack agreed.

Lardo just grinned and left the room, shutting the door behind her and going back downstairs.

“So are any of you going to tell me what’s going on now?” She asked, going back into the living room.

“Nope.” Holster answered. “You just need to wait.”

She sighed. “I hope there’s a damn good reason I just rolled those two out of bed on one of the only days they get to spend the morning together.”

“There is.” Ransom told her. “We promise.”

Lardo raised an eyebrow. “So you’ve said.”

The room was silent after that, all of them waiting for the couple to come down from upstairs.

When they finally came down, they were forced to sit on the couch by everyone else having already claimed the rest of the furniture. Bitty smiled when he saw someone was considerate enough to lay a blanket over it so he didn’t have to sit right on the disgusting material.

“What’s going on?” Jack asked, looking wary.

“We’ve decided that it’s time to step up and make our worries known.” Holster told him.

“What are you boys talking about?” Bitty yawned. “I haven’t had my coffee yet, we can’t use metaphors and all that.”

“Jack’s cheating on you!” Chowder blurted out.

Then three things happened at once: 1) Holster and Ransom both turned on Chowder, shouting at him for ruining the build-up they’d carefully planned, 2) Bitty looked at Jack in complete and utter shock, and 3) Jack looked at Chowder in complete and utter confusion.

“What are you talking about?” Jack demanded. “I would never cheat on Bitty!”

“Well about the texts!” Shitty exclaimed. “Brah, I love you what the fuck?!”

“What?” Jack asked.

“The texts!” Shitty repeated. “The texts that we’ve all seen on your phone! They can’t be from just some platonic bro, brah!”

“What texts are they talking about?” Bitty asked, looking at Jack with hurt on his face.

“I have no idea.” Jack told him. “Shitty, Rans, Holster, what are you all talking about?”

“We’ve all seen it Jack.” Holster told him. “Texts from that ‘Eric’ dude that are far to intimate to just be platonic.”

There was the sound of flash slapping from the corner where Lardo was sitting, getting all their attention.

“Bug.” She grinned, rubbing her forehead gently. “I got it.”

“I can’t believe you guys.” Bitty laughed.

“They seriously think I’m cheating on you.” Jack smiled, looking at Bitty.

“I’m sorry I doubted you there, for a moment I believed them.” Bitty told him.

Jack pulled Bitty into a hug. “I don’t blame you mon amour.”

“What the fuck is happening here?” Nursey demanded.

“Guys, my name is Eric. Eric Bittle.” Bitty laughed. “Jack was texting me!”

“Oh my fucking lord.” Lardo laughed from the corner. “This is fucking brilliant.”


End file.
